


The Deepest Scars Never Leave

by PastelLunarPrince



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Apocalyptic AU, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelLunarPrince/pseuds/PastelLunarPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post apocalyptic world, people try to hide who and what they are in a society that clearly marks them. Except in a little town where everyone is proud of what they are - a town where, once you enter, you cannot leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deepest Scars Never Leave

Strapping the final gun to her thigh, Belle took in a deep breath. She knew hot to point and shoot, but she didn’t have much training. She had read enough about it, but her entire purpose in her unit was to travel out to towns and see if there were any survivors. She grew up in this battle - a war just to survive.

Letting out the breath, Belle took one final look in her mirror. Brown leather shorts, a cream short-sleeved blouse, a lighter brown vest - sleeves ripped off - and a pair of calf-high steel-toed brown boots made up her outfit. There was a pistol strapped to each thigh, a shotgun on her back, a dagger in her right boot, the ring full of poison on her right ring finger, the ring on her left thumb contained the antidote, and the numerous other weapons she carried hidden.

She pulled her red-brown curls up and out of the way into a classic high ponytail. She grabbed her final accessory; it was an old issue ragged green Army backpack filled to the brim with books - the world’s best weapon.

"Storybrook…" Belle murmured to herself. She had heard of the town before; OZ Corp had sent an agent nearly two decades prior and he hadn’t returned. Fortunately, he was able to send communication since the world had just started falling apart. She wouldn’t have that luxury. If she didn’t returned, they’d may as well presume her to be dead.

"Miss French?"

Belle turned and smiled at the man at her door. “Gaston, I told you ages ago just to call me Belle.” She shook her head as he came over to her and embraced her.

"I know," the rather tall man said, spinning the smaller girl around. "You’ll do fine. You’re the most intelligent operative we have."

"That’s what I’m worried about, Gaston," Belle said, leaning her head against his chest. She smiled up at him, her eyes glinting teasingly. "How will you all fair without me?"

Gaston playfully pulled on her ponytail. “I’m not sure.”

Belle’s smiled faded and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. “There’s something I want you to have - she would have wanted you to have.” She unclasped the silver chain around her neck and took his hand, placing the chain in his palm.

"Belle, this is…"

"I know." Belle said, smiling sadly. "We want you to have it; there’s no guarantee I’ll return. You need something of us." She kissed his other cheek and patted his chest before ducking her head and walking passed him to leave her now empty room.

Gaston looked down at the aged rose pendant in his hand. He sniffed and bit back the tears. He shook his head and turned, watching the girl walk away.

She was covered in scars, and those were only the visible ones. He had his own, but as he looked down at the silver bracelet peeking from underneath his sleeve - ‘fox’ etched into it in deep orange letters. It reminded him of his ailment and how he had been ‘tamed’ by OZ Corp after being turned by the woman they couldn’t save - his fiancee.

-

"Thanks," Belle muttered to the driver as they dropped her off at a red spray-painted line. She looked beyond it to see nothing but trees, but as she stepped over she could see a small town just up ahead.

Walking into the town, she noticed it was extremely quiet and the town itself seemed to be abandoned. She looked down at her hands, scowling at the silver bracelet etched with light purple letters. She took off her rings and put on her gloves, hiding the bracelet.

Belle looked around, adjusting her bag so it didn’t drive the large gun under it into her back anymore. She stopped as she got to what looked to be a diner and she saw quite a few people inside. As quietly as she could, she opened the door to the diner unnoticed - until she tripped over the little metal piece and bumped into a brunette girl wearing barely any clothes.

"Oh, hi!"

Belle smiled. “Hello.” She spoke quietly, trying to avoid the stares everyone in the diner was giving her.

"You look positively pale, child," the older woman behind the counter broke the silence, motioning for Belle to come close to her. "How about some water?"

Belle nodded, smiling slightly as she was handed a bottle of water.

"Well, she’s not a demon," someone spoke up from the back.

"Holy water?" Belle asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked at the older woman and set the half empty bottle down. She held out her arm. "Silver test? Breathalyzer test? Do you want to check my pupils?"

"She’s from OZ Corp. They’re not going to send just anyone."

Belle turned and looked at the man who had just entered the diner. He leaned on his cane just slightly - which made him, and his finely tailored black suit, all the more attractive. She noticed the hole made around her after the man spoke.

"Why did they send you? There’s no way to let them know if there are survivors," one woman said, moving closer to Belle. She had short black hair and and skin as white as snow. Belle noted the silver bracelet marked ‘vampire’ in vibrant crimson.

"I am aware of that," Belle said, raising an eyebrow at the closed distance.

"Snow. Don’t do it," the girl from before said in a warning tone. Belle noticed that her brown hair had red streaks in it and the bracelet on wrist read ‘werewolf’ in red.

Belle held her arm out. “Go ahead. I’m sure you haven’t seen a normal human in years. My blood is pure.” She stared directly at the man still standing near the door as the vampire sank her fangs into Belle’s arm.

The diner sat in silence as Belle simply took a napkin and wiped off what blood the woman had made a mess of.

"Who are you?" the older woman behind the counter asked.

"My name is Belle French. I’ve been sent by OZ Corp to check for signs of life," Belle said. She took her gloves off and then took a small packet haphazardly from a side pocket of her bag, putting some sort of ointment on the bite - something OZ Corp had invented to keep people from changing after being bitten; if it was applied soon after the bite, the person wouldn’t turn. Belle simply used it because it took the sting away.

"I’m Ruby. I’m a werewolf!" The brunette smiled. "That’s Snow - she’s a vampire. That’s David, he’s just a human, but a carrier of some sort…"

Belle only sort of listened as Ruby went through everyone in the diner. She looked up as the bell chimed at the door and she noticed out the window the man walking away.

"Who’s that?"

"Hmm?" Ruby peered towards the window. "That’s Mr. Gold. He’s actually not from here, but he owns the whole town - at least what Mayor Mills doesn’t own." She shrugged.

"What is he?"

"Powerful," Snow said, coming up on the other side of Belle. "Not exactly sure what gives him his power, but he’s definitely powerful."

Belle nodded and then turned to face the older woman known as Granny. “Is there anywhere I could stay while I’m here?”

Granny nodded and handed her a key from underneath the counter. “The B&B across the road is mine. This is for room 3.”

Belle smiled. “Thank you.”

-

It had been nearly 20 years since he had come to Storybrook. Then, its only residents were the mayor and a gaggle of terrified humans trying to stick together and get away from the apocalypse happening outside their blissful little bubbles.

His son - his son… It had been nearly as long since he had seen his son. The son he had failed to protect fully.

And then that girl had the nerve to show up! Who did she think she was making him remember how he came to be in his state?

As if the constant pain in his ankle wasn’t enough of a reminder.

He realized suddenly that he had been pacing, and had to force himself to stop and sit down in the back of his shop and eat his lunch like he had planned to do before that girl from OZ Corp showed up. He stayed long enough to know her name, but no longer lest he be curious enough to get to know her whole story.

-

Belle woke up the next morning and slipped out from under the covers. It was probably the most restful sleep she had had in years. She stretched and looked at her reflection in the mirror she hadn’t noticed was in the room. She scrunched her nose and grabbed an extra sheet - taking one last look at her half-naked self before covering the mirror in disgust.

She took a hot shower, which was probably one of the best things she had done in months, and wished she had more than just the outfit she had worn the day before. It was the only thing she had with her due to not packing any other clothes; she blamed Gaston for interrupting her packing and making her think of her sister.

She left her shotgun, but strapped her pistols to her legs and left her room after pulling her hair into its normal ponytail. Nearly her entire routine had just become going through the motions, and suddenly she thought that Storybrook may not be such a bad place.

Walking into the diner, Belle nodded a hello to Granny and then to Ruby as she sat down in a booth. She set her bag beside her and pulled out a rather large book. 

"What’re you reading?"

Belle jumped at the sudden voice before smiling and laughing. “It appears to be a book.”

The kid rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t born yesterday.”

"I can see that," Belle smiled. "What’s your name?"

"Henry."

"Well, Henry, I’m reading one of my favorite stories from when I was younger. This was my mother’s book," Belle said, running her fingers over the aged pages. "And her mother’s before her, and before that. Some of the pages are probably even made from human skin or animal hide."

Henry’s eyes grew big as he looked at Belle; he grinned. “What story?”

"Beauty and the Beast."

The kid nodded. “I’ve read it. Though, my favorite is Snow White.”

Belle smiled and closed the book. She looked at Henry and noticed that he didn’t wear a bracelet. Her own suddenly seemed much heavier than normal and she put her hands in her lap.

"Henry, could I ask you something?"

Henry looked up from the cup of cocoa Ruby had brought him. “Hmm?”

"Why does everyone seem so… proud," Belle paused a second, deciding if that was the right word or not, "of what they are?"

"Here in Storybrook, no one’s afraid that their neighbor is a Shade or a Werewolf," Henry shrugged. "My mom’s a witch, but so is the mayor, and my grandmother is a vampire - but  no one’s afraid that my grandmother is going to turn them." He paused a good couple of minutes before speaking again. "There is one person everyone’s afraid of, though…"

At that moment, the chime went off in the diner and Belle looked up at the door to see Mr. Gold. He walked in and looked around before taking a container from Granny and leaving rather quickly and seemingly unnerved.

"Mr. Gold?" Belle guessed. She chuckled at Henry’s nod. "But he seems so…" She trailed off and sighed, leaning her chin on her hands and staring at the door the older man had just walked out of.

-

Belle walked through the town, taking in the surroundings and the buildings - scouting for anything out of the ordinary. However, things in this town didn’t seem very ordinary to begin with. After a while, she stopped in front of a rather large building and a smile spread across her lips.

"It’s a library."

"Very astute observation, dearie."

Belle turned to face Mr. Gold. She settled her breathing and then raised an eyebrow at him. “Why is it all boarded up?”

"Why is anything boarded up?" The man looked up at the building, both hands resting on his cane. "It was a safe house before this town cut off all communication and began accepting each other’s differences." He looked at Belle and she swore she saw a flicker of a smile or smirk on his features. "You see Miss French, there’s a monster inside all of us; some of us have just learned how to accept that."

Belle watched him as he looked her up and down, and her “battle scars” suddenly seemed more noticeable to her and she rubbed her arm. And then he turned and walked away.

- 

She had been in Storybrook nearly a month when she finally worked up the nerve to speak with Mr. Gold. And suddenly she found herself standing in the pawn shop across the street from the library she had tried many times to get into. As she opened the door, it seemed as if Mr. Gold had been waiting for her.

"The sign says Closed, Miss French."

"What’s your problem with me?" Belle nearly snapped, but managed to keep her voice relatively calm. When he didn’t respond, she moved so that she was in front of him on the opposite side of the glass case. "Since I’ve been here, every time you’ve seen me you turn heel and go the opposite way or you say some remark that leaves angry and slightly confused-"

"Miss French, you don’t know why they sent you here, do you?" Mr. Gold turned and looked at the girl, clenching his jaw. "They are a corrupt system, and most likely thought you knew too much so they sent you here, to Storybrook."

Belle clenched her fists. “They sent me here on a recon mission - just like they’ve always done since I joined them.” She glared. “What do you know of them? From what I can tell you’re just a scared little man.”

Mr. Gold pushed himself away from the glass counter top, grabbed his cane and walked around to where he was standing in front of Belle.

"You have no right to assume anything about me, girl." He nearly hissed, his finger close to her face. "You don’t know my story - how they sent me to do the same thing twenty years ago - yet they sent you knowing that no one can leave this place! You don’t know the pain I go through daily knowing - knowing-"

Belle watched the man and took half a step backwards away from him as she saw his appearance change from a normal man to a imp-like creature. Green-grey skin with flecks of gold, and eyes the color of honey and chocolate with a tinge of creepy. She jerked slightly as the man grabbed her upper arms; she flinched as she felt claws sharp as nails dig into her skin through her shirt.

"I’ve lost everything I have ever loved because of them!" He yelled in her face. "My son. My freedom. My humanity. I told you we were all monsters-"

Outside of the shop, a man stood ready to go in and confront the older man inside. He saw him talking with a woman, but had to turn away when he saw the man change. He thought of himself and couldn’t bear to see his own father hurt another person. So he left.

Belle looked at Mr. Gold directly in his eyes and as he looked at her in return it seemed a shock of electricity went through him and Belle winced as his fingernails came out of her arms. She simply watched Mr. Gold as he changed back and grabbed his cane, backing away from Belle and staring at her - waiting for her to change, to do something, but she just stood there and watched him curiously.

"You…" Mr. Gold pointed at Belle, somewhat frightened - mostly of himself- and also curious and worried.

"You stained my shirt," Belle said simply, ignoring how shaken she was. She looked at the man and smiled softly, walking over to where he had half-stumbled into a seat. She knelt in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek, leveling her blue eyes with his brown ones.

"How are you…" Mr. Gold searched her eyes for the answers, but found none. "What are you?"

Belle sighed softly and removed the arm band she used to hide her bracelet when she didn’t wear her gloves. She showed him the silver bracelet and the word on it etched in light purple letters.

"Immune."

-

Another month had passed and Belle had spent her time in the town talking with Mr. Gold or reading with Henry. The others seemed to leave her be most of the time, but she didn’t mind. She enjoyed the company she kept. It was one of these days that she was sitting having tea with Mr. Gold.

"What’s your name?" Belle asked. When the man raised an eyebrow at her, she smiled and rolled her eyes. "I can’t just keep calling you Mr. Gold, now can I?"

"Miss French-" Mr. Gold started before grinning at the look the woman gave him. "-Belle-" he corrected. "My name…"

"It can’t be that bad," Belle smiled, scooting over a bit on the couch so she was closer to him. She had found quite a bit of joy in his reactions to her being willing to get so close to him.

"Promise you won’t laugh."

It wasn’t a question, and Belle nodded her agreement. “Promise.”

"Rumplestiltskin."

For a second, Belle thought he had just mumbled some ancient word before she realized that was his name. And she giggled, leaning against him, her head on his upper arm. She covered her mouth.

"You made a deal-"

"No, I’m laughing a myself," Belle said, clearing her throat and smiling at him. "I thought of something funny." She shook her head. "I’m just going to call you Rumple."

Gold sighed, giving her a half smile before standing and taking their cups. “I’m going to wash these.” He turned to leave the back room, but what - or rather, who - he saw made him stop in his tracks.

"Bae?"

"Hello Papa."

The tension in the air was thick as the two stared at each other.

"Where have you been?" Gold asked, his exterior almost breaking at he sight of his son - grown and not the little boy he lost, but still his.

"What you did to me," he said. "What you did caused me to leave. I needed control and I couldn’t learn it from you. I see now that’s even more true."

"I’ve gained control," Gold argued. "I’ve tried to find you."

"I didn’t want to be found, Papa. I came back the other day to see if my father still existed and what I saw was you hurting someone," he said sternly, almost angered. "And then I knew that you are still that - that creature!"

Gold’s nostrils flared and he could feel the anger bubbling and the control slipping. “I tried to protect you!”

"You did this to me! Because of you, I can never see my son and I can never be normal!" He watched as his father fully changed into the imp he remembered.

"Your son? Your son?" Gold quipped, waving his fingers. "Do you know how I felt without my son?" He stepped toward Baelfire.

Belle heard the commotion from the other room and cautiously left her seat. She walked into the front of the shop, hands hovering just above her guns. She noticed Gold very close to another man.

"Rumple," she said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder from behind. She stared him down and didn’t flinch as he turned, hand in the air ready to strike. "Rumple. It’s me."

Baelfire watched as this girl - who he thought his father had killed or horribly injured - calmed his father down almost instantly. Before he had a chance to comment, the shop’s door slammed open.

"It’s Henry!"

Belle looked at Ruby, who looked as if she had just run to the shop in wolf form since fur was still sinking back into her skin. 

"What about him?" Belle’s eyes widened.

"Snow, she- she…" Ruby shook her head. "Belle. Please. Your ointment that you use - do you have any left?"

Belle shook her head. “No. I have no way of getting supplies from OZ Corp…” She bit her lip before turning to Gold. “I have to go.”

The town knew of Belle letting Snow feed from her occasionally, but everyone thought she didn’t turn because of the ointment. Though that was its original purpose, Belle had been using it to take the pain away and dim the potential scars for nearly two months so she had run out. She grabbed her bag from beside the door and left.

-

When Belle walked into the hospital, she was met by a long hug from Emma.

"Can you do anything?" The blonde sobbed into the crook of Belle’s neck.

"Will they let me see him?" Belle asked, and as she felt Emma nod, she sighed softly in relief. "Then I’ll see what I can do." She let the other woman go and walked into Henry’s hospital room. She stood over him, looking from him to the machines he was hooked up to - an old "antidote" that was really nothing more than pain killers mixed in with new blood. She shook her head at the nearly twenty-year-old medical procedures and then looked at he bite.

After a few more moments, Belle walked out of the hospital room smiling brightly and wiping away what had been fearful tears.

"He’s going to be fine."

"How - how do you know that?" Snow asked, voice cracking and full of guilt.

"Because," Belle said, smiling. "He’s immune."

"Immune?" Emma asked. "What do you mean immune? No one is immune!"

"Calm down, Emma," Belle said, biting her lip. She took off her arm band, showing them her bracelet. "There are now two people that are immune: me and your son."

-

"Hey Henry," Belle said as the twelve year old sat up in his hospital bed.

"How long have I been out? Am I a vampire now?"

Belle laughed as she saw how wide his eyes were. “No. No, you’re not a vampire, kid.”

"How?"

Belle paused for a moment. “Here. This is for you.”

Henry took the silver bracelet and looked at the light purple letters. “Immune?”

"Like me," Belle said, showing her own bracelet. "We can’t be harmed by any creature. It still hurts, but it won’t change us." She smiled slightly. "You’re still healing; the first time takes the longest to heal, but over time your body is better at healing you."

"How did you find out you were immune?"

Belle internally flinched but kept her smile. “That’s a story for another time.” She sighed. “Maybe the easier comes if multiple incidents happen; I’m technically a soldier, but you’re just a boy so if you just stay out of trouble you should be fine.” She stood up and ruffled his hair. “I’m going to let everyone know you’re awake.”

-

"That man earlier," Belle said as she sat with Gold in his living room. "That was Henry’s father," she paused, "but… He was also your son, wasn’t he?" She placed her hands on his. "What happened?"

Gold looked at their hands before sighing. “Belle…” He thought of pushing it off and telling her later, but the town’s newest resident had become important to him in such a short time that he felt she deserved to know. Plus, he knew she wouldn’t let him drop it.

-

He had no idea why he had brought his son with him on this mission. The creatures had been appearing for nearly ten years now; his boy was only five when it started, and he had done everything to protect his son. Yet there he was, dragging the fifteen year old with him on a mission to a town that barely existed.

Then, just as the town line was in sight, they were attacked.

"Bae, stay behind me!"

Though he did everything to fight off the creatures that attacked them, one managed to grab hold of his ankle and sink sharp teeth and claws into him. Thinking only of his son, he ignored he consequences and grabbed Baelfire’s arm, limping into the town as quickly as he could.

He spent months in that town trying to come to terms with what he had become, but he had no control. He let his fear control him and he attacked the only person he loved, and though it didn’t kill his son - it changed him and he left.

-

Belle looked at him, listening intently as he spoke. “What does yours even say?” She asked in reference to his bracelet.

"It still says human, so I don’t wear it," Gold replied. "I’m not human anymore; I’m a monster."

Belle chuckled dryly and took his face in her hands. “You’re not a monster, Rumplestiltskin.” She said before kissing him. It was soft, but held more meaning than either one of them expected, and when he returned he kiss it became an anchor - a sense of life support - and the two of them had a bond that could not be broken.

When she pulled away, Belle’s cheeks were flushed. She fiddling with her fingers for a moment.

"I.. I should go; it’s getting late." She murmured, standing up. What she didn’t expect, however, was Gold to take hold of her wrist.

"Stay."

It wasn’t a question, but the way he said it told Belle she still had the choice of leaving. But she didn’t want to; she wanted to stay there with him, and by the way he sounded - he didn’t just mean stay the night.

Belle sat back down. “I don’t have anything to wear.” She said, smiling.

-

It had been a few weeks, and every night Belle stayed at Gold’s house. She had been sleeping in the guest room at first, but after the first week she curled up next to him - only after changing in the guest room first.

That night was different. She looked at the t-shirt Gold had given her to sleep in and pulled her blouse over her head, well aware that he was watching.

Belle jumped as she felt hands on her upper arms, tracing ten little crescent shaped scars. “It’s ok, Rum. They don’t bother me.” She didn’t turn to look at him as his trembling fingers went from his own doing to trace over a large bite mark on her left shoulder.

"This one… This is the oldest."

Belle pulled away and turned to him, standing in front of him in nohing but her bra and a pair of shorts. She nodded. “It’s how we found out I was immune… Others were not so lucky.” She went to grab the shirt, but Gold stopped her and took her hands in his.

"Belle, sweetheart, I’ve told you my story…"

She could feel her throat closing and she suddenly realized she wasn’t breathing. She took in a breath and nodded, leading them to sit on the bed.

-

_"Belle! Lacey!"_

_The identical girls looked to he man calling out to them._

_"Lacey, c’mon!" The eighteen year old cried out as she grabbed the other’s hand and started running towards he male. She noticed her sister’s lagging, but no attention._

_"Belle. Belle! Gaston! Stop!"_

_The two stopped and turned._

_"I can’t go any further."_

_"Lacey, you have to. HQ is just thirty minutes away," Belle knelt down in front of her panting twin. "Lacey, c’mon. We’ve gotten through worse."_

_The eyes that looked back at Belle were not the blue ones that belonged to her sister. They were a deep red-brown. Then, before Belle knew it, her sister had turned into a rather large fox and there was an extreme burning pain in her left shoulder._

_"Belle!"_

_She heard Gaston yelling her name, and powered through the pain as she stood up. She felt the blood oozing out, but she managed to grab her gun from her belt._

_"Lacey, please. Lacey, I know you’re in there; I know you can hear me," Belle pleaded, tears in her eyes. "Sis, please… Please…"_

_The fox turned away from Gaston - who had just fallen to the ground holding onto his left forearm - and back towards Belle. For a moment, the fox seemed calm before it readied itself to jump. And as it did so, Belle closed her eyes and pulled the trigger._

_"… Belle…"_

_The brunette let the tears fall freely and she fell to her knees beside her sister, pulling Lacey into her lap and holding her even as Gaston came over._

_"Belle, I…" Lacey let out a choked breath. "You’re the best."_

_Belle sobbed as she held her dead sister, and then the adrenaline left her body and she passed out._

-

"The next thing I knew, I was in the OZ Corp infirmary and I had his around my wrist, and my sister’s fiance had one that just said fox on it," Belle said with a shrug.

"These others-"

"Bites. Scratches," Belle said, smiling slightly.

"These…" Gold said, running his fingers over other scars on her back, her upper legs, her arms, her neck.

"Experiments." Belle said quietly. "Surgical incisions to try and see what made me immune. For three years they ran tests, took blood, examined every part of my brain and my body for some sort of answer - looked into my genealogy-"

Gold cut her off by bringing her close to him and kissing her. Deeply. Passionately. Protectively.

"As long as I live, nothing else like this will happen to you."

-

The next morning proved to be rather interesting as two men walked into the diner.

"Gaston?" Belle looked up from her breakfast, her blue eyes bright and lit up. "Gaston!" She stood and threw her arms around the tall man, being swung around.

"OZ Corp said they hadn’t heard from you in months," Gaston said, setting her down and cupping her face. "They sent us to retrieve you."

Belle peered at him curiously before stepping back. She saw who was with her would-be brother-in-law and her jaw clenched. “Killian.”

"Belle. How nice to see you. I’d shake your hand, but-"

Belle scoffed. “You shake with your right hand anyway, Killian - not the left.” She rolled her eyes. “What’s a merman like you doing on land, anyway?”

"Enough you two."

"Belle, who are these two men?"

"Oh. Rumple. This is Gaston and Killian. Gaston was my sister’s fiance, and I cut off Killian’s hand when he gave me this scar," Belle said, and by the sickly sweet tone she used, Rumple couldn’t help but feel pride and adoration for her.

"Belle, we need to return to HQ. There’s a breach in this town’s protective force, but it’s only open for 24 hours." Gaston put his hands on Belle’s shoulders. "They need you home."

Belle raised and eyebrow and shook her head, stepping back. “No Gaston. This is my home now. I’m treated well here.” She bit her lip. “I won’t go back.”

Killian rolled his eyes and grabbed Belle by the arm with his hook, using his actual hand to inject something into her upper arm.

"Belle!"

Gaston looked at Gold and shook his head. “Mr. Gold. They told us you’d try to stop us.” He took from his pocket a vile of purple-black liquid, quickly opened it, and threw the liquid over him. “I apologize, sir.”

Gold sat there, paralyzed by whatever had been in that vile. All he could was watch as they took Belle out of the diner.

-

"I’m not going back!" Belle yelled as they neared the town line. They were right though, Belle noted, whatever kept people from leaving this town was broken, but she could feel it closing back up. She finally felt whatever tranquilizer it was Killian gave her wear off and she broke away from him, standing dangerously close to the town line.

"Miss French, I’m afraid I have to bring you in dead or alive - that’s my mission, and I will not fail."

"Killian, what are you doing?" Gaston asked, watching as his newly assigned partner pulled a gun from his belt. "They said alive. They have no need to kill her."

"My mission was to bring her back to OZ Corp," Killian responded. "If she resists, I have no choice."

"Belle," Gaston turned, grabbing the girls’ hands and pleading with her. "Please, just come with us."

"No one controls my fate but me, Gaston. I’m not going back."

Then there was a gun shot and Gaston lay on the ground bleeding. Another gun shot and Belle gasped in pain, falling to her knees beside Gaston. Before another bullet could be shot, Gold, Emma, and Regina showed up; Gold used his magic to send Killian to the other side of he line and Emma and Regina combined their powers to seal of the breach.

"Gaston," Belle choked out, pulling his body to her despite the pain in the left side of her chest. "Gaston, stay with me." She put her free hand over the bullet wound to try and slow the bleeding.

"Belle…" Gaston murmured. "Bookworm Belle, do not fear for me. I’ll tell Lacey you said hello." The last thing he did was smile at Belle.

Belle shook her head. “No. No, Gaston. Please.” She looked up to see Gold and her tears not only came from the pain of losing the last bit of her past but also from he extreme pain near her heart. “I… Rum… I can’t…”

Gold hurried over to her and held his hand over the wound, healing it and catching her as she passed out against him. He knew the wound was healed, but the pain hadn’t left her body.

-

Belle awoke in the back room of he pawn shop. She could hear voices coming from the front of the shop and winced as she sat up. “Rumple?” She called, groaning as she pushed herself into a fully sat up position.

"Belle, sweetheart, you don’t need to move too much," Gold said, coming into the room as quickly as he good.

"Is she awake?"

Belle knew that voice and smiled as she saw Henry. “I’m fine, Henry.” She said, chuckling and holding her arms out; the twelve year old hugged her, careful of anywhere injuries could be.

"We were all so worried about you," Emma said, coming into the room, followed by Baelfire.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"Three days!? You let me sleep for three days!?"

"We tried to wake you, but-"

"Your immune system was fighting the magic used to heal you," Gold said, interrupting Emma.

Belle calmed down and smiled softly, holding a hand out towards him. “That’s a down side to being immune.” She said as he took her hand and knelt beside her. “I can only heal by medical means. Henry here will be the same way.” She nodded toward the boy who had moved back to be beside his parents. “I’m surprised you could get magic to work on me at all.” She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Belle, I have something I want to show you," Gold said, not letting go of her hand as he stood. He helped her to her feet and led her out of the pawn shop and across the street.

Belle looked at the library and then back at Gold. “I don’t…” She trailed off as he put a small golden key in her hand.

"It’s yours."

Belle’s eyes widened and she threw her arms around his neck, expanding the distance briefly only to close it again with a deep kiss.


End file.
